Love Is A Laserquest
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: They are both in relationships with other people; but what if fate really wanted them to be reunited again? Or perhaps they weren't meant to be together at all? Will true love conquer all? Or were they meant to just be a fond memory? Find out if Wade Kinsella can be the man that Zoe Hart truly deserves.
1. Sometime Around Midnight

**A/N: This is my first Hart of Dixie fanfic that I have ever wrote, so bare with me if the characters are well a bit out of character. Just a heads up that in this story Lavon and AnnaBeth are still toghether, and so are George and Tansy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and perhaps if you review you could let me know if you enjoyed this and maybe suggest what I could improve on?**

**Love Is A Laserquest**

**Chapter One: Sometime Around Midnight**

"Joel. Joel! JOEL!" screeched Zoe Hart getting louder and louder as she tried to get her boyfriends attention, who was typing away furiously on his MacBook. She stood glaring at her boyfriend with her right hand resting firmly on her hip when he finally looked up at her.

"What's the matter?" Joel asked with a slight worried edge to his voice as he looked around the carriage house to see what could have caused his girlfriend to shout at him like the house was on fire.

"What's the matter? What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter; I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes. We're going to be late for Lavon's birthday meal." Zoe ranted whilst flinging her hands up in the air for a dramatic effect.

"Is that it?" Joel asked his slightly dramatic girlfriend and laughed when she shot him a death glare.

"We should have been at Fancies 5 minutes ago." Zoe huffed whilst pacing back and forth in her nude coloured louboutin heels.

"Baby, I've finally been able to write something. Something that doesn't suck, I think I've finally overcome my writers block." Joel explained excitedly as he stood up from the desk he was sat at.

"What are you trying to say?" Zoe asked knowing that Joel was about to bail on her.

"I don't think I will be able to go to Fancies." Joel said placing his hands on Zoe's shoulders.

"I understand, you should stay here and continue writing. Even though I am going to be the odd one out, what with everyone else coupled up, and I know Lavon was looking forward to seeing both of us tonight when I gave him his present at breakfast this morning." Zoe muttered with a slight hint of defeat in her voice. _Lavon had AnnaBeth, George had Tansy and Wade had Vivian, she shuddered at the thought of sitting through a meal with her ex-boyfriend and her cousin. Not that she was jealous or anything._

"That's why I love you. You understand how important writing is to me. Now go and have a nice time." Joel said kissing her cheek and pushing her towards the front door.

"I know I'm amazing." Zoe smiled at him as she opened the door and picked up her black Chanel flap handbag and put on her black Burberry leather jacket.

"Wish Lavon a Happy Birthday from me." Joel said before he kissed Zoe goodbye.

"Will do, see you later." Zoe waved as she walked down the steps to the carriage house.

"Love You." Joel called as he watched her walking to her car.

"You too!" Zoe smiled at him before getting in to her car.

Five minutes later Zoe was walking across the towns square towards Fancies, she smoothed out her blue skater dress with a silver jewel adorned neckline as her brown wavy hair blew slightly in the winters evening wind. _She felt nervous, she didn't know why though. She was going to a meal with her friends after all. _

"Zoe finally you're here! We were about to send out a search party!" AnnaBeth screeched as she saw Zoe walk through the restaurant door.

"Hey AnnaBeth!" Zoe smiled waving at her closest female friend as she walked towards the table everyone was gathered at.

"Where's Joel? Lavon asked as Zoe sat down next to Lavon, she was sat opposite Wade who was looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"He's finally overcame his writers block, so he's at home writing like a mad man, but he told me to wish you Happy Birthday." Zoe replied shrugging slightly as if she didn't care, whilst she took her handbag off her shoulder and placed it on the table.

"And you're okay with him not being here?" Lavon asked his best friend knowingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, so where's George and Tansy?" Zoe asked looking round the table and only seeing Lavon, AnnaBeth, Vivian and Wade.

"George is sick so apparently Tansy is looking after him, but we think it's George's night to get lucky." Wade replied raising his eyes suggestively at Zoe.

"Wade." Vivian hissed hitting her boyfriends arm as if to tell him off.

"What? Oh come on we're all thinking it, plus George was fine this afternoon when he came into the Rammer Jammer for a beer." Wade explained rolling his eyes at his slightly uptight girlfriend.

Zoe smirked to herself at the new couple's slight disagreement; _seams her cousin doesn't have a sense of humour she thought to herself._

Lavon caught Zoe smirking to herself he looked at her with a stop it look, Zoe looked back at him smiling innocently.

"Anyway I think it's time we ordered, otherwise we might not eat till midnight." AnnaBeth announced as she tried to change the subject.

The group had finished their meals half an hour ago, and were waiting for their desserts to arrive.

"I'm gonna just check on Zoe, she's been gone a while." Wade announced standing up and putting his napkin on the table; causing everyone to look at him.

"Why baby? Zoe is a big girl." Vivian said looking at her boyfriend of three months with a slight jealous tone to her voice.

"Well she's been gone a while, and you saw how she was knocking back the wine." Wade said slightly annoyed at his over baring girlfriend. _He was worried about Zoe even though he knows he has no right to be anymore_. He didn't wait for Vivian to reply as he walked off in the direction that Zoe had walked away in ten minutes ago, when she has said she needed to get some fresh air because she was full from her grilled Salmon.

Wade opened the restaurant door and could see the back of Zoe; sat on a bench in the towns square. He walked over to her with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. Zoe heard someone walking behind her and turned round and saw Wade coming to sit next to her. _She sighed to herself, why did he have to look so good tonight? With his black jeans and wearing her favourite white shirt on him? Heck why did he have to look so good all of the time?_

"You okay Doc?" Wade asked looking at Zoe who was looking at her shoes with pretend interest.

"I'm fine." Zoe whispered still looking at her feet. _Why did he still have to care? Why did he still have an affect on her?_

"I know when you're lying." Wade said still watching her.

Zoe looked up at him and sighed, her head was feeling slightly fuzzy from the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

"I fee lost." She confessed playing with the chain strap of her handbag.

"Whatcha mean?" Wade asked confused with his southern drawl more present in his voice.

"I feel lost, my life, everything why am I such a mess?" Zoe muttered a lump was starting to form in the back of her throat.

"You're not a mess, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Wade said lifting her head up softly to look at him with his right hand.

Zoe felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach; _she always felt like this around Wade, even though he had broken her heart nine months ago._

"What am I suppose to do with that?" Zoe whispered blushing slightly at Wade's compliment; _knowing Wade shouldn't be saying this to her seeing as he had a girlfriend; her cousin for heaven's sake._

"You're supposed to accept the compliment." Wade replied as if it was that simple, as if they both were not in relationships with other people, _as if they hadn't caused each other past heartbreak._

"I sometimes wonder how life would be if we were still together." Zoe confessed, _feeling slightly vulnerable as she admitted what she had never told anybody else before._

Wade looked at her the girl he once loved; _the girl who deep down he still loved even now to this day, and probably would for the rest of his life. _" So do I." he replied sombrely; _he hated how he hurt and treated Zoe; it was the biggest mistake of his life cheating on her._

"You do?" Zoe asked looking up at him.

"Of course I do, but I then think of how much better you deserve than me. And Joel is what you deserve Zoe, I mean he is a man worthy of you. Unlike me." Wade replied honestly; _it was true, deep down he knew he never really deserved Zoe Hart._

"That's not true Wade, you deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who accepts you for who you are. Not someone who tries to change you; like I did. You need to want to change for them, and I'm glad it's Vivian you want to change for. Even though, if I am being honest it does hurt seeing you with my cousin, but I know it's how it should be." Zoe explained her eyes welled up slightly as she explained to Wade how she felt.

Wade looked at Zoe and was about to say something before they both heard "There you two are! C'mon back inside dessert is here." AnnaBeth's peppy voice could be heard from behind them, ending their heart felt conversation. They both smiled at each other sadly; _as if saying time to go back to reality._

"What were you two talking about?" Lavon asked as his two best friends came back inside and sat at the table.

"Zoe was just asking about Earl, checking if he had been taking his medications." Wade lied to Lavon as he took a swig of his beer, Lavon looked at him as of to say _bull crap._

"Awh Zoe you are always caring about people." Vivian said smiling at her cousin lovingly.

"That's me doctor Hart." Zoe laughed ironically whilst lifting her wine glass up in a mock toast, the table laughed and Wade winked at her knowingly.

It was eleven thirty and everyone was putting their coats and jackets on as they made their way out of Fancies.

"How'd you get here Doc?" Wade asked as Lavon and AnnaBeth walked off in the direction back to AnnaBeth's house.

"I drove." Zoe slurred slightly, perhaps she shouldn't of had that extra glass of wine she thought to herself.

"Well I'm not letting you drive home in this state, I'll drop Vivian off home first and then I'll drive us both back to the plantation." Wade told both Zoe and Vivian.

"What about my car?" Zoe protested, she didn't fancy being Wade and Vivian's third wheel.

"Can't Joel collect her?" Suggested Vivian she was going to invite her boyfriend back to her house for their own private dessert.

"Me and Joel only have one car." Zoe muttered; knowing she was going to have to endure a journey home with Wade and Vivian.

"Well it's decided then." Wade said walking towards his car.

Zoe watched out of the car window as Vivian said goodbye to Wade at her doorstep. _For god sakes they'll see each other tomorrow; it's not as if Wade is going to war Zoe thought to herself as she watched them kissing._ _She hated seeing them kiss; she hated them being together._

"Next stop the carriage house." Zoe heard Wade saying as he slammed the car door and revved the engine causing her to snap out of what she was thinking.

Zoe had her head rested against the window watching the stars in the night's sky as they drove home.

"Here you are Doc." Wade announced as they pulled up outside off her house; the lights were off, indicating that Joel must be asleep.

"What were you going to say before AnnaBeth interrupted you?" Zoe asked speaking for the first time since leaving Vivian's house.

"It doesn't matter." Wade muttered looking away from Zoe.

"Yes it does." Zoe persisted looking at Wade.

"Go inside Zoe, go and be with Joel." Wade said looking at her sadly.

"Wade, don't act like this." Zoe hissed at him, getting annoyed at how his was putting up walls and not wanting to be honest with her like he was earlier.

"Go home Zoe. Don't bring it up, obviously I wasn't meant to say what I was going to say. Otherwise AnnaBeth wouldn't have interrupted us." Wade said; _truthly before he was inturepted by AnnaBeth he was going to tell Zoe that he had changed for her; and how one day he wanted to win her back; how he was working on himself; and how he wanted to be the man that Zoe Hart deserved._

"Since when did Wade Kinsella start believing in fate?" Zoe asked him raising her eyebrows; he was starting to annoy her.

"Since I had to convince myself that was the reason why I lost you." Wade said bitterly.

"No the reason why you lost me Wade was because you cheated on me; it wasn't because of fate." Zoe hissed at him, Wade looked at her with hurt and pain evident in his eyes. As soon as she saw the reaction on his face she knew she shouldn't have said what she just said. She knew Wade had punished himself enough over what he had done to her, she shouldn't have reminded him.

"Wade I shouldn't have said that." Zoe tried to apologize to him.

"Go home Zoe." Wade said sadly, he needed her away from him.

"Wade." Zoe tried again to apologize.

"Zoe." Wade replied in a monotone voice.

"Please Wade, I didn't mean that." Zoe apologized a tear falling from her right eye.

"You did." Wade replied looking at her with hurt in his voice.

Zoe leaned forward and captured Wade's lips with hers, she placed her hand on his cheek and depend the kiss. Wade responded to the kiss and ran his hand through her hair as he pulled her closer to her.

"Get out." Wade said pushing her off of him.

"What?" Zoe asked looking at him; he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Get out Zoe please, otherwise I am going to do something that you will regret in the morning. Please you've been drinking and you'll regret this, if you try and kiss me one more time I won't be able to stop myself. Get out of the car Zoe." Wade said pleading with his eyes for her to go home.

"I want you Wade." Zoe insisted looking at him stubbornly.

"No, home. Get home, you have Joel. Go home Zoe." Wade said hitting his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

Zoe opened the car door and got out, Wade drove away to his house that was opposite hers. Zoe watched as he got out of his car and walked into his house; all without looking in her direction.

She started to cry as she opened the door to the carriage house; _she was such a mess; such a fucking mess._


	2. Something I Said

**A/N: ****Hey Guys, here is chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews, story follows, and author follows it means so much to me. Anyway let me know if you like this chapter. :) **

**Love Is A Laserquest**

**Chapter Two: Something I Said**

"What time did you get in last night?" Joel asked his girlfriend as he took a sip of his black coffee whilst leaning against the counter top in Lavon's kitchen. Zoe groaned from where she was sat on the seat at the counter island in the middle of the room, her head was in her hands. She felt so guilty about what happened with her and Wade last night; _it was as if she had forgotten that she had a boyfriend; whom she was suppose to be madly in love with._ Also the fact that she had a pounding headache from drinking to much wine wasn't helping her current state of mind either. _She felt a wave of guilt every time she looked at Joel; and she didn't know how she was going to face Wade the next time she saw him. _

"Sometime around midnight I guess." Zoe murmured not looking Joel in the eye.

"Is something the matter? You've been acting even more stranger than usual." Joel asked laughing slightly; _as Zoe Hart was known for her erratic behaviour at times._

"Drank too much wine last night, you know me Joel I can never resist a good bottle of chardonnay or two." Laughed Zoe nervously, she looked up at Joel and smiled slightly. _Pull yourself together Zoe she thought to herself, she had to try and forget about how she threw herself at Wade last night; after all she had been drinking she tried to reason to herself. Wanting to try and block out her real feelings for Wade._

"Oh I should have known it would have been the chardonnay's fault." Joel laughed, being the ever so loving boyfriend he got Zoe a glass of water and some aspirin out of Lavon's cupboard for her headache.

"Here you go." He said handing her the drink and tablets and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thanks babe." Zoe said before swallowing the tablets that would help relieve her headache.

The kitchen door opened causing the couple to look over to their right to see who was just about to enter, Zoe looked over to see Wade walking through the door. She quickly whipped her head back around, she could feel the heat working it's way up her face. She felt hot; as if she was about to pass out. She was trying to avoid Wade; but of course she couldn't even manage that._ Perhaps she could fake a medical emergency? She plotted to herself._

"Morning Wade." Joel greeted smiling at one of his only friends in Bluebell, unaware of the incident that transpired the pervious night between his friend and his girlfriend.

"Morning." Wade said stiffly from where he was stood in the corner of the kitchen, he looked over in Zoe's direction but she was sat rooted to her chair and wasn't turning around to look at him. _FUCK! Wade cursed to himself, he forgot they would be eating breakfast in Lavon's Kitchen; as they had not long moved into the carriage house._

"What you up to today buddy?" Joel asked beaming at Wade, wanting to spend some guy time with him; seeing as Zoe looked like she was going to be no fun to be around today.

"Well… errr… well." Wade stammered whilst scratching the back of his neck nervously causing his white wife beater to rise up to show part of his toned, tanned stomach.

"Wade's got to have some shots with me today." Zoe interrupted whilst turning around on her chair to face the two men; _she knew Wade wouldn't want to spend the day with Joel after last night_. She saw Wade's stomach and felt herself blushing; _stop checking out your ex boyfriend in front of your current boyfriend she scolded herself._

"Shots for what?" Joel asked his doctor girlfriend skeptically raising his eyebrows.

"Chicken pox shots." Wade quickly replied shrugging his shoulders as if it was completely normal for an adult man to have chicken pox shots.

Zoe looked at him and rolled her eyes,_ couldn't he have said a flu shot? Not a freaking chicken pox shot. _

"Don't you have a chicken pox shot when you're a kid?" Joel asked looking at the pair slightly confused.

"Well you know Wade he was scared of needles as a kid so he never got all of his shots. So we have been giving them to him now, cuz you know you can never be too careful when it comes to chicken pox." Zoe rambled trying to make the excuse sound somewhat believable.

"Lucky me." Wade said pumping his fist up and down in a fake sarcastic manner.

"Okay, well I'm going to go explore Mobile I think. Maybe have lunch there and go watch a movie. I'll see you later." Joel said before kissing Zoe goodbye and grabbing a blueberry muffin off of the kitchen worktop.

"Bye Wade." Joel said whilst patting wade on the back "And I hope the shots don't hurt to much." Joel smiled as he walked out of the kitchen door.

"A chicken pox shot? What the hell Wade? Couldn't you have said a flu shot? You are so unbelievable sometimes." Zoe hissed when she was sure Joel had left, she hopped up from her seat and Wade incredulously with her hand on her hip.

"Me unbelievable? Well I think you would find Doc that I wouldn't have had to make up that lie, if it weren't for you throwing yourself at me last night, causing me to feel uncomfortable around my friend." Wade hissed rolling his eyes at her.

"Ughhh I did not throw myself at you. Get over yourself." Zoe said annoyed and feeling slightly embarrassed as he stepped closer to her.

"Well that's not what I remember Zoe, I remember you saying I need you Wade." He said whilst stepping even closer to her and looking her dead in the eye. Zoe felt her heart hammering in her chest; he was making her feel so nervous and uncomfortable as he got closer to her.

"Well I didn't mean it." Zoe lied as she fidgeted uncomfortably where she was stood; breaking Wade's gaze.

"Bull shit Zoe, you wanted to come to bed with me. You wanted a piece of this!" Wade said arrogantly as he moved his hand up and down pointing to his body.

"I know I wanted to go to bed with you Wade!" Zoe retaliated playing him at his own game, she stepped closer to him so they were mere centimeters apart, she looked at him dead in the eye "I wanted you to rock my world."

"What are you doing?" Wade gulped; if she kept acting like this he was scared that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself, p_erhaps even take her there and then on the kitchen counter._

"What do you mean?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

"This, what you are doing. Making me want you. Remember your boyfriend? Joel that nice guy who was just in here five minutes ago who happens to be my friend? Remember my girlfriend? Your cousin Vivian?" Wade reminded her nervously, he felt himself getting slightly turned on as he saw Zoe was just wearing some short panama shorts that had her tanned smooth legs exposed and a skimpy vest top.

"So you want me Wade? Do you?" Zoe asked him, _she didn't know what she was doing, but it was slightly amusing to see Wade squirm._

"Morning you two." They heard Lavon's booming voice entering the kitchen. Zoe and Wade sprung apart and tried to act natural.

"Lavon my Man." Wade greeted sounding overly relieved to see the mayor.

"Lavon, my best friend there you are." Zoe greeted smiling widely at him.

"Okay, you two are acting even stranger than usual. You are both aware that I did see you two less than 12 hours ago. Or have I stepped into an alternate universe where I have been in space for two years?" Lavon asked his two best friends with a raised eyebrow as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"No we are just happy too see you." Zoe replied slapping him on the arm.

"Okay." Lavon muttered still thinking his friends were being odder than usual.

"What were you two talking about when I came in here? It looked awfully intense?" Lavon asked curiously as he watched both of them for their reactions as he took a chocolate chip muffin out of the muffin basket that was on top of the worktop.

"The weather." "Football." They both replied in unison.

"How the weather is affecting football." Zoe laughed nervously trying to sound slightly plausible.

"Mmmhmmm." Lavon murmured not sounding convinced at all.

"How was your night last night? I could imagine AnnaBeth to be a saucy minx." Wade said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows to change the subject he took a seat at the island, and Zoe sat next to him.

"Yeah Lavon, did AB get her whip out?" Zoe asked winking at the ex professional football player.

"You two get your mind's out of the gutter, you two sound like horny teenagers." Lavon laughed at his crazy friends as he waved his hand in the air.

"Well did you get lucky man?" Wade asked laughing.

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells." Lavon replied coyly.

"That's a yes, oooh I can't wait to have a good gossip with AB." Zoe said clapping her hands together excitedly. Both Wade and Lavon looked at her and raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Girls can talk about sex too you know." Zoe said mock glairing at them.

"I bet you used to tell AnnaBeth that I was the best you ever had in bed." Wade said winking at her cockily.

"No, but I've told AB that Joel is the best person in bed I have ever been with." Zoe quickly retorted and took a sip of her glass of water. Wade scoffed, knowing Zoe was just trying to make him jealous.

"You sure Zoe? Joel doesn't look like he has it in him." Lavon stated laughing slightly at the reaction on Zoe's face.

Wade started howling with laughter "Your right Lavon, Joel looks like the romantic, soft, loving type." Wade laughed high fiving Lavon.

"Well excuse me you two pervs perhaps that's how I like it." Zoe said defending her boyfriend and shaking her head at the guys banter.

"I'm not sure Doc, that wasn't how I remember you acting last night." Wade quipped causing Zoe to blush crimson red.

"Huh? Wait what? What do you mean? What happened last night?" Lavon pestered now fully curious as to whatever Wade was referring too, and what ever had caused Zoe to now turn a mahogany red.

"Wait you two didn't, you know have sex?" Lavon asked now completely shocked.

"No we didn't have sex last night Lavon, but put it this way Zoe was well up for it if I hadn't had to push her off of me." Wade laughed unaware of Zoe's face as he relived yesterday evening events.

Zoe started to cry, she felt mortified.

She stood up from her chair and slapped Wade hard on his cheek "You fucking asshole." She screeched at him before fleeing out of the kitchen.

"Wade." Hissed Lavon knowing Wade had pushed it too far." Did that really happen?"

"Yes it did." Wade replied, he felt a pit in his stomach. He knew he had taken it too far, and he hated that he had just made Zoe cry. "I'll go after her."

"No, let her cool off. I think you've done enough. She's mortified." Lavon said defending the short brunette doctor.

"Fuck! I'm such an ass." Wade said kicking the kitchen cupboard.

"Hey, what has my cupboard ever done to you?" Lavon said glairing at Wade's foot.

"I'm sorry man, but I hate making her upset." He sighed sitting back on his seat and resting his head in his hands.

"Well you seem to do it a lot lately." Lavon replied sitting next to his best friend and lodger.

"I know." Wade muttered to himself.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Lavon asked curiously; _deep down he was rooting for his two best friends to reunite._

"No of course not, I'm with Vivian. She's with Joel." Wade quickly replied; _knowing he was lying to Lavon and to himself._

"You sure? Because the chemistry in here this morning before you two realized I was here was electric. I thought you were going to rip each others clothes off or something?" Lavon explained looking at Wade seriously.

"We've always had chemistry Lavon, but no feelings anymore I swear. Those feelings are long gone. I love Vivian now. Anyway let's change the subject we sound like a bunch of girls in a soppy romcom talking about chemistry and shit." Wade laughed nervously_; he knew he was lying to himself; he was still madly in love with Zoe Hart. And yet again he had just hurt the girl who he was in love with; dick move. _


	3. Too Far Gone

**A/N: ****Hey Guys, here is chapter three! The next chapter should be uploaded on Wednesday as I will be busy at work the beginning of the week. Thank you so much for the reviews, story follows, and author follows it means so much to me. Anyway please review, it means so much to get your feedback. :)**

**Love Is A Laserquest**

**Chapter Three: Too Far Gone**

"Do we have to go to the Rammer Jammer?" Zoe whined to Joel as he was locking the door to the carriage house, she placed her hands in the pockets of her black leather short shorts and huffed to herself.

"I could have cooked." Zoe suggested smiling brightly at him.

"That's the exact reason why we are going to the Rammer Jammer." Joel laughed as he took Zoe's hand in his and guided her down the carriage house steps.

"Hey! My cooking's not that bad." Zoe hissed furrowing her eyebrows at him in a playful manner.

"Well baby let's just say it would be safer if we ate out; we both don't want to die now do we?" Joel continued to laugh at Zoe who had now let go of his hand and was hitting his arm.

"I'm not talking to you now." She huffed before walking over to their car. _The reason why she didn't want to go to the Rammer Jammer was because she didn't want to run into Wade._

"Hey Zoe, Hi Joel." George Tucker greeted the couple as they walked hand in hand towards him; he was sat at the bar of the Rammer Jammer with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hi George, where's Tansy?" Joel asked referring to George's pretty blonde girlfriend who wasn't sat with him at the bar.

"She had to go and see her cousins, and trust me I didn't want to go with her." George laughed; Tansy cousins were bat shit crazy.

"Hey George. How you feeling today?" Zoe butted in with a knowing look in her eyes. _She took a seat next to him, and looked around the bar too see if the blonde haired barman was working tonight; but to her relief she couldn't see Wade anywhere in sight._

"Much better thank you." George replied scratching his head nervously and taking a swig of his beer, _he was always such a bad liar._

"You're such a bad liar George Tucker." Zoe laughed hitting his arm lightly; _she winked at him as if to say I know what you were really doing last night._

"Hey, I was sick." George said defensively holding his hands up in the air.

"Yeah Yeah, you were too busy getting it on with Tansy." Came a sexy southern drawl from behind the bar.

As soon as Zoe heard his voice she got up from her seat at the bar, "C'mon Joel, let's go find a table." Zoe ordered dragging her boyfriend by the arm away from the bar.

"Bye George." Called Joel as he was dragged away by Zoe; who he thought was acting on the slightly erratic side.

"Hey Doc can I talk to you for a few seconds." Wade shouted over to Zoe and Joel's retreating forms. Zoe didn't turn around she carried on walking over to one of the spare tables in the corner of the room; acting as if Wade didn't exist. Zoe lead them to a table next to Cricket and some of the other Belle's, who looked like they were busy planning some fancy Bluebell tea.

"I think Wade wanted to talk to you babe." Joel pointed out as he sat down opposite Zoe and picked up a menu.

"I do have ears Joel." Zoe snapped taking off her blue blazer jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair and then too picking up a menu. She pretended to be busy reading the menu even though she knew the menu off by heart.

"What's got into you?" Joel asked looking at Zoe concerned at the mood she was obviously in, which looked to be because of something Wade had done.

"I hate to interrupt you two love Birds, but I need to talk to you Zoe." Wade interrupted from their left; he was stood next to their table in his blue jeans and a red and back plaid shirt. Zoe kept reading her menu and continued to ignore Wade.

"She's been like this ever since she got here and saw you. Did something happen when she gave you your chicken pox shot?" Joel asked looking at his friend and girlfriend curiously.

"It's a family emergency Zoe, Vivian told me to tell you something real important now get up off your stubborn ass and come with me." Wade ordered nearly loosing his patience at the stubborn New York born doctor.

Zoe looked at him concerned and stood up and put her menu down on the table, "I'll be two minutes." She called to Joel as she followed Wade. Joel watched as Zoe walked off with Wade her little tanned short short covered legs quickly walked in the direction of the Rammer Jammer door.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" Zoe quickly said sounding worried as she tucked a strand of her brown wavy hair behind her ear and paced back and forth, in her Prada black-heeled ankle boots, outside of the Rammer Jammer door.

"There's no emergency." Wade confessed causing Zoe to glare at him and stop pacing.

She hit his chest with her small fist. "What? Then why did you lie?"

"Because it was the only way to get you to talk to me." Wade explained grabbing onto her hands to stop her from hitting him again. He grabbed her arm and took her around the back of the Rammer Jammer building.

"Hey, get off of me." She hissed at him, but he was stronger so she couldn't get out of his grip.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." Wade said sincerely as he took his hands off of her.

"Not accepted." Zoe spat crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Please Zoe, I know I took it too far. I shouldn't have said what I did; I know I embarrassed you in front of Lavon. I can't stand it when I know I've hurt you, because it hurts me to see you hurting." Wade said seriously, Zoe could see he meant it by the way he was looking at her with sorrow in his gorgeous eyes? _Gorgeous eyes? STOP IT! She scolded herself._

"You hurt me." Zoe whispered looking at him with pain in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know." Wade replied somberly looking down at his brown boot clad feet.

Zoe stepped closer to Wade, causing him to look up at her "It's ok. I accept your apology." She said smiling at him sadly_ she could tell Wade was sorry, and truthfully she was in the wrong as well as she did throw herself at him the night before._

"You do?" Wade asked her doubtfully raising his eyebrows at her.

"I do, now we need to get our acts together." She said more to herself than to him, as she looked off in thought in the direction of the bushes that surrounded the Rammer Jammer.

"Watcha mean?" Wade asked confused at what she was talking about.

"Us, everything. The flirting, the banter it needs to stop." She replied looking at him seriously; _they were both in relationships with other people._

"C'mon Doc, we've always acted this way." Wade laughed rolling his eyes at her, _flirting with each other was hardly cheating for god's sake._

"I know, that's why it needs to stop. Because one day we are going to take it too far, and we would end up hurting too many people." She sighed, _she really didn't want to hurt Joel or Vivian; she would be selfless and try and burry her feelings for Wade._

"But if there's no flirting or nothing, then what would we talk about?" Wade asked not liking Zoe's idea at all.

"That's the point, we wouldn't talk. For a while I think we should try and stay away from each other." Zoe whispered a lump was starting to form in the back of her throat at the thought of not speaking to Wade anymore; _but it would be for the best she reasoned to herself_.

"Zoe this is stupid, there's nothing going on between us. We can still be friends." Wade muttered as he took her hand in his, when their skin touched they felt a spark between them as if they had both been electrocuted.

Zoe looked at their linked hands she started to cry "Wade let go of my hand, please don't make this any harder then it has to be."

"Shssh why are you crying?" Wade asked concerned as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Be-be-because I well- I well I still have feelings for you." She whispered looking at the floor she couldn't look at him.

"Don't say that." Wade said in a panicked voice as he started pacing in front of her._ He didn't want to hear this, otherwise it would be all too real, he couldn't be with Zoe because he didn't want to go through the pain of hurting her again; he was Wade Kinsella and it was ultimately inevitable that he would hurt the girl who he loved unconditionally._

"It's the truth." Zoe cried _finally feeling a weight lift of her chest at finally being able to confess her real feelings._

"I'm with Vivian Zoe, and Vivian makes me happy." Wade muttered not looking at her.

"So your saying you don't have feelings for me?" Zoe said stepping closer to him and looking him the eye.

"I'm didn't say that." Wade whispered locking eyes with her. Zoe leaned forward and softly kissed him, Wade responded and pushed her up against the side of the wall of the Rammer Jammer. Zoe ran her hands up Wade's chest, and Wade gripped onto Zoe's hips pushing himself closer to her. _They both felt as if they had returned home; home to __each-other._

"Stop." Wade said breaking the kiss and stepping away from Zoe.

"You wanted that as much as me, and don't say I threw myself at you like last time." Zoe hissed at him.

"You're right we need to spend some time apart, sometime away from each other so these feelings can fade. You need to spend your time with Joel, and I'll concentrate on Vivian." Wade muttered as he started pacing in front of Zoe again. _He couldn't believe he had just kissed Zoe and that he had technically just cheated on Vivian. He had to push Zoe away; it would be better in the long run if she moved on from him; because it would mean that he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore._

"And what happens if these feelings don't fade? Because Wade I love you and I don't see that changing anytime soon." Zoe shouted at him not caring who might hear.

"Stop shouting." Wade hissed before quickly looking round to see if anybody was about; luckily it was just them.

"Well ignore the feelings, for god sake Zoe! After everything I've put you through you still love me?" Wade asked incredulously _god this girl was stubborn he thought to himself._

"Trust me I don't want to feel this way but I do." Zoe said quieter this time.

"Go back inside, go back to Joel." Wade ordered pointing in the direction of the front of the Rammer Jammer. _This was breaking his heart, having to push her away; but it was for the best._

"Aren't we going to finish this conversation?" Zoe asked throwing her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Nope, nothing to discuss. We are ignoring each other and that's that, this was your idea after all." Wade said before he started to walk back around the front of the Rammer Jammer.

Zoe grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around and face her "Fine, go play happy families with Vivian and Harley. But it will be me you are thinking about when you are lead in bed with her at night." Zoe whispered with a loose tear falling down her smooth cheek.

Wade smiled sadly and walked away back into the Rammer Jammer. He_ felt his heart breaking, he had just yet again hurt the girl he loved, but it had to be done, it was for the best. He knew he didn't deserve Zoe Hart; and he knew he never would._


	4. Only Ones Who Know

**A/N:****Hi Guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a couple of months life has been really busy. I hope to get into a routine of updating this story twice a week. Too make up for my lack of updates I have made this chapter a long one. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Hope you enjoy. :)**_**  
><strong>_

**Love is A Laserquest**

**Chapter Four: Only Ones Who Know**

_**Two month's later**_

"Jacket or no Jacket?" Zoe Hart asked deliberating on what to wear; as she held a sequin jacket, from Kate Moss's second Tophshop collection to her body and looked at her reflection in her floor length bedroom mirror.

"Jacket definitely, because you know never know how long these family BBQ's are going to last for, and you know seeing as how it's fall these Alabama nights do sometimes get a bit chilly." Annabeth advised her best friend as she sat and watched Zoe panicking on what to wear to the Wilkes family gathering.

"What shoes shall I wear?" Zoe asked turning to look at her friend with a frown on her face as she tucked a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Your Prada ankle boots. I LOVE THOSE!" Anna Beth exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Okay, I think I'm sorted." Zoe smiled as she walked over and joined Annabeth on her bed, and started to play with a lose strand of thread on her blanket that covered the bed.

"Zoe honey, why are you getting stressed on what to wear to the Wilkes family BBQ? I mean you have met them all multiple times before and they all adore you?" Annabeth questioned, it was not like Zoe Hart to get flustered over fashion. Normally she would just chuck an outfit together and look annoyingly fashionable.

"I don't know." Zoe sighed. _She did know. It was because he was going to be there. Wade Kinsella_

_Whom she hadn't seen in two months. _

_That would seem impossible; seeing as they both lived in such a small town. But Zoe and her writer boyfriend Joel had gone to New York for six weeks because Joel had to meet with his book agent and Zoe wanted to visit her Mother. They had left not long after Wade and Zoe had agreed to ignore each other. Both Zoe and Joel had been back for two weeks and Zoe had been avoiding Wade like the plague. But she knew she would seem him today._

_She was nervous._

_She was dreading it. _

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Annabeth asked her in a concerned tone as she took a sip of her cup of coffee that was on Zoe's wooden nightstand.

"I'm sure." Zoe replied putting on a big smile trying to convince her friend that she was ok. "Now you better go, because I've got to make myself look presentable." Zoe laughed as she shooed Annabeth to the door.

"Hey! I helped you sort your outfit out missy." Annabeth laughed whilst following Zoe to the door.

"I know, thank you AB." Zoe smiled hugging her friend tightly.

"Go get ready." Annabeth laughed walking out the door.

"Will do, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Zoe smiled waving goodbye to Annabeth and then closing the door to the carriage house.

Annabeth sighed to herself as she walked over to the main house to find Lavon. She was worried about Zoe; she was acting weird. Weirder than usual.

"Whatcha mean your flight's been cancelled?" Zoe shrieked down her iphone to her boyfriend. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, her ankle boots clicking on her wooden floor as she walked back and forth.

"I'm sorry there's been a technical fault with the plane and the next one leaves tomorrow morning. I know how much it meant to you for me to come with you to the BBQ, but there's nothing I can do I'm stuck here in Chicago." Joel tried to explain to his girlfriend. He had flown out to Chicago the following day to meet with his book editor, but now he couldn't get back home.

"It's fine, I understand baby." Zoe sighed _she knew there was nothing he could do._

"Now you go to the BBQ and have a wonderful time and you can tell me all about it tomorrow when I see you." Joel said on the phone to her.

"Okay. Bye I love you Joel." Zoe said lovingly.

"I love you too sweetheart, I'll ring you in the morning." Joel said before they both hung up.

Zoe stood on Vivian's front porch clutching an Apple pie that she had bought from Fancies and a bottle of wine in her hands. _The pie for her family; the wine for her._ She was wearing a black v-neck cami top, the Topshop sequin jacket, black leather skirt and her Prada ankle boots.

The front door opened to reveal a small brunette lady wearing a white flower patterned dress."C'mon in Zoe you don't have to knock." Vivian greeted her in a warm hug.

"Hi Vivian, sorry I'm late." Zoe smiled not being able to hug her cousin back as her hands were full.

"Don't worry about that, now where's that boyfriend of yours?" Vivian asked as she walked Zoe through the living room to the Kitchen so she could put the pie and wine down.

"Oh Joel sends his apologies, he couldn't make it he's stuck in Chicago. His flight was cancelled." Zoe explained placing the pie on the kitchen counter and keeping hold of the bottle of white wine in her right hand.

"Awh I was looking forward to seeing him, why is he in Chicago?" Vivian asked her cousin as she handed her an empty wine glass for her to pour herself a drink. Zoe took the glass and poured the wine into the glass "He had a meeting with his book editor." She explained before taking a sip of her drink.

"All that man does is work." Vivian smiled as she set the pie Zoe had bought onto a plate.

"I know." Zoe laughed agreeing with her cousin. "He loves it. So I support it."

"It's a shame he couldn't make it. C'mon out to the garden. Everyone's out there." Vivian smiled leading the way outside; Zoe followed her.

She saw him. Wade. He was playing with Vivian's son Harley on the grass they were building what looked like to be a den. _She felt so anxious, so nervous. They hadn't seen each other in two months. She didn't know how he was going to act around her._

"There's my beautiful Niece." Zoe heard a voice say from behind her. Zoe spun around and saw her Aunt Winifred. "Hi Aunt Wini." Zoe smiled and hugged her Aunt.

"Come with me young lady, we thought you weren't coming the family has been looking forward to seeing you. You need to come visit us more often." Winifred scolded her niece as she dragged her over to a large garden table, which her relatives were sat around. Zoe smiled and greeted various family members as she explained to them where her boyfriend was.

Zoe took a gulp of her drink of wine as she watched everyone interacting_. She felt lonely, even amongst her family. She wished Joel were there. _She got up from her seat and walked over to the table at the end of the patio where all the food was laid out. She picked up a paper plate and surveyed the food to see what she felt like eating. _Burger? No too fatty. Steak? No Gross. _She settled on having a hot dog. She was squirting the tomato ketchup onto the hot dog when she heard Vivian shouting her name from over by the tree at the bottom of the garden; where she was sat on a small table by herself. Zoe walked over to her with her hotdog on the paper plate and her half empty wine glass.

"Hi Viv." Zoe smiled as she sat down next to her cousin.

"These things can get overwhelming huh?" Vivian asked her knowingly as she looked at her cousin who seemed quieter than usual.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I still feel sort of like an outsider." Zoe explained setting her plate down on the small metal garden table.

"We all love you Zoe, but I mean the Wilkes do take a while to get to used to change and new people, and after all there are a lot of us." Vivian laughed squeezing her cousin's hand.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Screeched a hyper young voice interrupting the cousins conversation. Harley was running over to Vivian and Zoe.

"Harley baby, what is it?" Vivian asked her over excited child.

"Wade has built me the most amazing den ever." Harley squealed jumping up and down where he was stood.

"I know I'm amazing." A familiar voice said walking over to where they were sat.

_Zoe's heart was pounding in her chest. He was coming over to them; she would have to see him. _

Vivian got up from her seat and kissed Wade on the cheek "Thank you for making the den for Harley."

_Zoe looked down at her lap, she felt sick. She felt jealous._

"No problem, we had fun didn't we buddy?" Wade asked crouching down to Harley's level.

"We sure did." Harley agreed highfiving Wade.

Zoe watched on at the interaction between Wade, Vivian and Harley. _They looked like a family. They all looked happy._

Wade stood up and finally looked over at Zoe, their eyes locked. _Green and Brown._

Zoe gave him a small smile "Hi Wade."

Wade looked at her_ she looked even more beautiful than when he last saw her._

"Hi Zoe." He smiled back acknowledging her, she looked at him even though he was smiling his eyes were not happy. _He called her Zoe, not Doc. Their banter, the flirting it was gone. Like she asked for after all._

Zoe felt like she needed to get away from Wade, it was too much seeing him again. The time apart had done nothing to diminish the feelings she had for him. _The feelings were still there. The want, the need; the love._

"I'm gonna go in and get another drink. Anyone want anything?" Zoe asked quietly standing up from her chair. Her hotdog remaining untouched on the table.

"Wade, go in with Zoe and get her a drink?" Vivian asked her boyfriend before following after her son who wanted to show her the den Wade had made.

Zoe followed Wade silently into the kitchen. Wade poured her a drink and she thanked him. They both stood looking at each other awkwardly. Zoe's throat was dry so she took a quick sip of her wine.

"So how've you been?" Wade asked scratching his head nervously from where he was stood on the other side of the island in the kitchen. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt. _He looked hot._

"Good." Zoe said quietly looking down at the floor. "You?" she asked.

"Good." Wade responded rocking back on the heels of his black desert boots.

"Good." Zoe repeated not looking at him, it was getting more and more awkward between the pair; the tension was unbearable. She turned round and walked past him towards the patio door.

"Wait." She heard him call from behind her. She stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him.

"We, this. We need to talk." Wade stuttered from behind her.

Zoe turned slowly around to face him. She looked over at him, looking him in the eye for the first time since them being alone in the kitchen together. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Bull shit." He hissed walking closer to her with his brows furrowed.

"Don't create a scene." Zoe hissed back at him as she backed away from him.

"Create a scene? No one's even in here!" Wade exclaimed at her waving his hands in the air in frustration _as if to demonstrate no one was there._

"You disappeared for six weeks and you've been avoiding me for two weeks since you've been back. I think the least you can do is talk to me" he said sounding annoyed at her.

"You were the one who agreed that we needed to ignore each other." Zoe hissed at him slamming her wine glass down on the kitchen counter.

"I know." Wade hissed back at her in frustration.

"I'm leaving. Tell Vivian I have a stomach bug." Zoe whispered before walking out of the kitchen and through the hall towards the front door.

"What the hell Zoe?" Wade exclaimed following her through the house. "I want to talk to you."

Zoe ignored him and walked out of the house and over to her car which was parked down the street. Wade followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from him. "For fuck's sake listen to me."

"What Wade? What do you want to say?" she turned round with tears threatening to fall from her beautiful big brown eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Wade whispered lowering his voice, as he looked at her worriedly.

"What did you want to say?" Zoe asked him ignoring his previous question as she wiped her eyes dry.

"I don't want to do this." Wade whispered looking at her seriously.

"Do what?" she asked confused as to what he was saying.

"This. Ignoring each other. I missed you." Wade explained stepping closer to her.

"Don't." Zoe warned stepping back from him.

"Don't what Zoe? Say how I feel?" Wade asked stepping towards her again causing her back to hit her car. "I missed you. I need you in my life. Even if it's just as friends."

"That can't happen." Zoe whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

"Why? Why not?" Wade whispered pressing his thumb to her cheek and wiping away a stray tear that had fell.

"Because nothings changed." Zoe whispered looking away from him. "Nothings changed in two months, I still feel the same way about you Wade. I still have feelings for you. So we can't be friends. We can't be anything." She pushed him away and opened the door of her car; wanting to go home before anybody could see the scene unfolding between the pair.

"You can't drive home." He hissed at her ignoring what she had just said to him.

"Yes I can." she shouted getting annoyed at him.

He snatched the keys from her hands and shoved past her and got in the drivers seat. "You've been drinking."

She sighed in defeat there was no arguing with him when he was in this mood. She got in the passengers seat to shut him up.

They had been driving for five minutes when Wade interrupted the silence "How long is this going to take?"

"How long is what going to take?" Zoe asked raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow, looking at him confused.

"The not being friends thing." Wade explained glancing over at her before looking back at the road as they drove through the town square.

When they pulled up at the carriage house Zoe whispered, "I don't know. We might never be able to be friends." She said honestly replying to his question. _She couldn't imagine being friends with someone who she loved; who she was in love with. _

"Where's Joel?" Wade asked as he turned the engine off.

"He's in Chicago." Zoe replied before sliding out of the car, not bothering to go into detail about where her boyfriend was.

Wade followed her into the Carriage house. "I think it's best you went home Wade, you need to speak to Vivian. She's probably wondering where you are." Zoe said looking at him seriously.

"I'm not leaving until I have said everything I've wanted to say." Wade said stubbornly as he stood rooted in the spot he was stood in.

Zoe sighed taking off her shoes as she sat down on her sofa, "Do you have anything to drink?" Wade asked wanting to take the edge off.

"There's beer in the fridge." Zoe waved over to the fridge. _She didn't know why he was still here; he shouldn't still be here. The right thing to do would be to tell him to go. But deep down she didn't want him too leave; deep down she wanted him; needed him. _

He walked back over to her with two bottles of beer and sat down next to her on the sofa. He took a swig of one bottle and gave one to her; she accepted the bottle but placed it on the coffee table without having a drink out of it.

"This is such a mess." Wade moaned resting his head back against the sofa.

Zoe smiled sadly agreeing with him "You could say that again."

Wade turned to face her and smiled back with the same sad smile.

"I missed you too." Zoe whispered still looking at him.

"We need to come to a decision. I think we should try and be friends, because I need you in my life Zoe. I really do. I will force myself to control myself around you." Wade said seriously.

Zoe laughed shaking her head" That's easier said than done. Even just sat here now Wade I want you."

"Don't say that." Wade warned he wasn't sure how long he could control himself from doing something that he knew he would regret in the morning.

"That's why we can't be friends." Zoe laughed shaking her head sadly.

"We can, if we try hard enough." Wade replied whilst resting his arm on the back of the sofa where Zoe was sat.

Zoe sighed leaning back on the sofa and resting her bare legs on the coffee table. "You'll have to give me time. But I can try." Zoe relented, she knew deep down that it would be impossible to ignore Wade Kinsella in such a small town.

"Deal." Wade replied smiling happily as he stuck his right hand out for Zoe to shake in agreement.

Zoe put on a fake smile and said "Deal" and shook his hand. _The sparks they felt from each other's touch sent shivers down both of their spines._

Wade had just finished drinking his fifth bottle of beer, he wiped his mouth and looked over at the petite brunette who was sat crossed legged next to him on the sofa. She had a wine glass clutched in her hand, her hair was a mess and she had mascara smudged on her cheeks from when she was crying. _But she still looked beautiful to him._

"So where's Joel again?" Wade asked opening his sixth bottle of beer. _They shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be drinking together. Getting drunk together._

"He's stuck in Chicago. Something about a plane fault or something." Zoe slurred waving her hand in the air and giggled slightly. Wade laughed at her she was drunk; _they were both drunk._

"How are things between you and Joel?" Wade asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Fine I guess." Zoe shrugged looking at Wade who was staring back at her. "How are things with Vivian?" Zoe asked even though she didn't want to hear how perfect Wade and Vivian's relationship is.

"It's going good. Real good." Wade replied with a strange smile on his face. Zoe looked at him she recognized the look on Wade's face it was a look filled with love.

She felt a lump form in her throat "I'm glad." She whispered hoarsely whilst looking down at her wine glass. Wade looked at her and realized she was upset.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked scooting closer to her so that their legs touched.

"I'm fine Wade." She sniffed still not looking at him.

"You're not." Wade persisted and lifted her chin up so that she had no option but to look at him. She smiled sadly at him. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that was in her eye. She closed her eyes at the feel of his familiar touch on her face.

"Come here." Wade whispered pulling her to him as he wrapped his strong arms around her in a tight embrace. Zoe hugged him back she could smell his scent_. It felt as if she was home._ He stroked her back softly as she gripped onto him not wanting to let him go.

"You smell nice." Zoe mumbled into his shirt, giggling slightly from the alcohol she had drunk.

Wade pulled away from her and laughed winking at her "Thanks Doc, I always smell nice."

She giggled and swatted his bicep with her hand, _He had used her nickname._

_Their eyes locked in a heated gaze; lust, passion, want, love was present._

Wade inched his face closer to her, slurring slightly as he whispered huskily "I've wanted to do this all night."

"Do what?" Zoe whispered back at him sounding slightly confused.

Wade pressed his lips to hers as he stroked her cheek gently. Zoe responded straight away, she granted his tongue entrance to her mouth as she kissed him back; _desperately, hungrily, passionately._ Her hands automatically found his shirt as she began to unbutton the buttons on his white dress shirt; exposing his toned, tanned torso.

He shrugged the shirt off and Zoe quickly slipped her sequin jacket off, as their kisses got more desperate with the need they felt for each other. Wade pushed her back so that she was lead on her back on the sofa, he knelt above her with his legs placed either side of hers, he broke the kiss and looked at her his face mere centimetres apart from hers.

He looked at her as if to ask if she was sure she wanted to go ahead with this. She reached for his belt buckle and undid it, in answer of his unasked question.

Wade wiggled out of his jeans and threw them behind him; he slid her skirt off of her as she quickly took her black cami top off.

Leaving them both in their underwear.

Wade got up from the sofa and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him as she kissed the side of his neck. She could feel how turned on he was. He carried her into her bedroom as he unhooked her bra and then placed her gently on her bed.


End file.
